You Love Me? But Why?
by StrawberryFUN
Summary: A girl running away falls and hits her head. She loses her memories and guess who she wakes up to. Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. OCs are mine.
1. Chapter 1

_'__Crap they're going to catch me. I just know it.'_ This was the only thing going through my head at the moment as my black converse slammed against the forest floor. The backpack on my back was starting to feel like a ton of bricks, but I couldn't stop now. _'Where am I again? I think I'm in Montana or was it Washington? Well, I was heading for Canada, but this will have to do.' _I scanned the forest desperately. _' I need a quiet place, a safe place. Oh! A pretty place. A quiet, safe, and pretty place. A quiet, safe, and pretty place. A quiet, safe, and pretty place.' _I was panicking and I couldn't stop. Where did all my training go? This is what I was made for at least that's what I liked to think. As I ran, I past a creek or something and then I felt something…ancient. _'What was that?' _I decided to take a quick look behind me and that was all it took as my foot got stuck in a root and I fell forward. _'Double crap. Only me, this only happens to me.' _With a sharp bang to my head...everything went black.

_'__Ughhh…Is that howling or the wind?' _My head was pounding and as I opened up my eyes all I saw was green._'Where am I? Wait, who am I?' _I slowly turned my head around and all I saw was green and gray and red and oh some black too. Wait, I snapped my head back (which was a very bad idea) and saw wolfs….or bears. One of them even had the nerve to growl at me. "What the hell are you growling at? You can freaking rip me apart and you growl at me. Are you retarded?" The wolf stopped growling, but it seemed like the other wolves were laughing. _'My head is playing tricks on me. Speaking of head, it hurts like a pina colada, and why is everything spinning?'_ Before I knew it, I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_ '__What happened? I don't remember…wait I was in a forest surrounded by something….' _"How long is this girl going to sleep?" That voice sounded very irritated. "Shut up Paul. You're just mad because she told you off." Chuckles followed that sentence, so that means that there are probably a lot of them here. _'Great just great. I'm not good with crowds. I stutter and blush and and how do I know that?' _Confusion filled my head as I thought about what I was just thinking. My head was throbbing and those stupid voices arguing didn't help at all. "We should have even picked up this girl. For all we know she could be-" "Can you please shut up? I'm trying to think here!" As soon as I said that it got eerily quiet. I couldn't even hear someone breathing. It must of have stayed like that for a few minutes but it felt like years to me. _'Guess I better get up. Oh how fun that will be.' _Insert internal eye roll there. I slowly sat up without opening up my eyes. Once I was up I swung my legs to the side of the soft thing I was laying on. Wasn't sure if it was a couch or a bed, but I shouldn't be worrying about that anyhow. Sitting straight open, I opened my eyes. The light from the ceiling and the throbbing of my head made my groan in pain. I dropped my head between my legs and held it there until a warm, soft hand was placed in my hair. I looked up to see warm brown eyes belonging to the face of a beautiful woman even with those scars on her face. A gentle voice soon followed after I met those eyes. "Are you okay? Do you want some medicine for your head?" "Oh! No thank you. I'll be fine." At least I hoped it would be true, I hated being a bother. Right? I'm not that sure, but then the woman then stood up straight and smiled warmly. "Well then, my name is Emily and this is my fiancé, Sam." She then pointed to a man behind her, who I noticed was hovering protectively. I gave him a little wave which he returned with a way too intense gaze.

I cleared my throat out of nervousness then turned to look at the other people occupying the room. They all looked the same that it was scary. All had black hair, the same skin color, all really tall, and they all had this aura…wait, what am I talking about. I shook my head and looked back to see that there was six other guys and one girl, and they were all eyeing me and not in a good way. I felt my face heating up by the second as I saw how crowded the room was. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily give Sam a 'do something now' look, which he immediately obeyed. He quickly stepped into my line of view and stared at me for a second before he moved out of the way and motioned to the guys with a nod of his head. The second tallest guy since he was almost Sam's height but not quite there stepped forward with a small grin. "I'm Jacob and that's Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Leah, and that's Seth." When he spoke each name the owner either nodded, waved, or scowled. But Seth, now he was a different story. When I turned to look at him, he grinned and waved, but when I made eye contact his expression turned awestruck and his hand was stuck in midair. I stared at him curiously wondering why his reaction changed. I heard snickers and a groan coming from the side where the other guys and..er..girl where standing. Before I fully turned to face them, the girl I mean Leah stormed past me and out through the door. I flinched when I saw the look on her face. _'I wondered what crawled up her butt. Hmmm maybe there's something I could do to help her with whatever her problem is…' _I was cut short from my thoughts when I heard a loud cough. I quickly turned to the direction to find out that it was Sam who did it. I stared at him for a few seconds before I realized, with my blush darkening, that he had been trying to get my attention for a while. Sam then stood up straighter when he was sure he had my full attention. "Since you know our names, I think it's only fair to know yours." "Of course, I'm sorry my name is…" They all waited staring at me as a blank look took over my face. A couple of minutes passed as they all got impatient especially Seth who was waiting with a eager face, though I don't know why. Finally Paul burst, "Just tell us your god damn name already!" I jumped at his outburst, but looked sheepishly at them fully aware that my face just got redder. "Ummmm I'm sorry, but I don't remember my name or anything else for that matter." They all stared at me with shocked faces.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you say?" Sam demanded. The question went unanswered as I closed my eyes and tried to recall my name or anything about me really. I wasn't even sure if this was the way I acted or not. _'Come on, think__**think**__. Why can't I remember anything?' _I frowned and scrunched up my eyebrows while I went deep into thought. The guys' and Emily's voices were distant as I fell more and more into the pure blackness that was now my life. Soon, I fell asleep from the mental exhaustion that I brought upon myself.

_ Running through the forest, running from something. What is it? I'm looking for something, but what? A shock passes through my body. I look back, I fall, and then black. _"Sam, we shouldn't be doing this. What if she catches us, then she'll never trust us." _Seth. _"Calm down Seth. Nothing bad is going to happen." _Sam._"Aha! I found a passport. Addison Roberts is the name of our mystery girl." _Jared._ "Good job Jared. Now check if there's anything threatening." _Sam again. _"Sam, there's really no need for that. What can be so threatening about this girl? Besides she doesn't even remember anything. We just have to wait till Carlisle comes." _Ah, Emily. Of course she trusts me unlike everyone else, besides Seth that is. I wonder why? Ughh my head hurts even more. _"Hey! Don't look through that! It's a journal. What if there are personal things in there?" '_Well, at least Seth is trying to protect my privacy. I guess I better get up to stop them. Wait….journal and they said passport before too! That means I was carrying something!' _"Seth, will you stop worrying we're just checking to see if there is anything dangerous." _Jacob. Ok, now I have to get up before they find out something important before I do. _I slowly opened my eyes to stare up at the ceiling. The white paint was slowly chipping off, and I thought about to before I fainted. Was the house old? Why am I getting frustrated with myself for not getting a better look at my surroundings? "The writing looks like it's in a code." I immediately shot up and yelled, "Stop looking at my things!" I turned to them, but everything was spinning. I groaned lightly as I held my head. I clenched my eyes shut as I heard footsteps approached me. I felt big, warm hands on my shoulders as I slowly looked up into beautiful brown eyes. "Are you ok, Addison?" I opened my mouth to answer him, but froze as the name echoed in my head. "Addison? Is that my name?" It didn't sound right for some reason. "Yeah, that's the name that was on the passport." Seth looked at me carefully to see my reaction I guess to my name. As I stared up into his eyes I saw the concern in them. _'Why would he be concerned for me? He doesn't even know me?'_ I looked at him questionably and was about to ask a question when Sam interrupted me. "Does that name not sound familiar?" As I thought about it did actually sound familiar just not right. "No it does. I guess no one actually said my name in a while." I turned my head to look at the table to see a vaguely familiar black and red backpack with the contents spilled with the guys around it. I stood up and softly pushed Seth away. I walked past the guys and stood in front of the table. The things looked so familiar, but then again it didn't. There were clothes, bathroom essentials, a map, a wallet, two more journals, and some ancient weird looking stuff. "Hey, do you understand this?" I looked up to Embry to see him holding the journal he was reading before to me. I slowly took it from him and searched through the contents. To any normal person it may have looked like gibberish, so I was surprised to see that Embry looked past that. Just by looking at it I could read it. It said:

__Jasey,__

__There's not much time. They're after you. They saw past my illusions, so you need to run. Now! As I am writing this I am planning my escape. Contact me as soon as you're safe. Send the signal if you are having trouble I will send the boys to help you. So go now my daughter. Be fast! Be safe! But most of all be smart! And don't be afraid to use your powers.__

__Love,__

__Your Father__

I don't know how long I stood staring at that piece of paper. I had a father and possibly some brothers. Also this journal or journals were the keys to my memory. _'At least, this answered one of my questions. I was being chased. But by who? Maybe there's more information.' _I looked up and stared at everyone. '_For some reason I don't think I should tell them about this. I feel like this has to be a secret.' _"So, do you understand it?" I looked towards Sam, who had a suspicious look on his face. _'What should I do?' _My mind was in a whirlwind. I opened my mouth to say something, but stop when I heard a car door slam. _'Thank my sweet honey pie.' _I sigh inwardly in relief as a knock sounded throughout the house. _'Time to meet the doctor.'_


End file.
